(im)perfection
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Su sombra se desdibujaba al otro lado del espejo. Sakura. Naruto.


**note. **Nada es mío, so.

**adv. **It's weird, hasta la médula. Lo he escrito en tres cuartos de hora y no lo he revisado. Necesitaba sacar de mi mente algunas cosas y ha salido esto.

**para **_miss,_ por quererme cuando yo no me quiero.

* * *

**.**

**(Im)perfection.**

**.**

_No lo intentes, porque no podrás salvarme._

**_._**

Sakura-chan está enferma y nadie puede salvarla. Yo lo he intentado millones de veces pero ni siquiera soy capaz de hacerla sonreír de verdad. Ella lo nota, ¿sabéis?, y me mira con sus descoloridos ojos verdes antes de acariciar mi mejilla con una dulzura que me ahoga y me hace daño. Luego se deja caer sobre la cama de hospital en la que está día y noche tendida y su figura se pierde entre las sábanas blancas y ese feo pijama. Sus ojos descoloridos ya no están fijos en mí sino que miran un punto lejano que está más allá de las ventanas de su habitación. Busca a la persona que le ha hecho esto, pero ambos sabemos que nunca la encontrara.

Sakura-chan está muy enferma y yo quiero cuidarla pero no puedo y entonces Hinata-chan tiene que sacarme de la habitación o me pondré a romper cosas como un loco.

Pero es que…

Sakura-chan se está muriendo.

.

Sakura-chan es un pajarillo al que le han roto las alas para que nunca pueda despegar el vuelo. De pequeña soñaba con ser una bailarina de ballet y su mamá, viéndose reflejada en ella, la animó a seguir su sueño. Envolvió sus pequeños pies con vendas cada vez que las heridas hacían que Sakura-chan sangrase. Ocultó la figura de la ya no tan niña Sakura-chan para que le dieran el papel protagonista en la gran obra, como solía decir Sakura-chan. La repetía cada noche lo bonita que tenía que ser y lo delgada que tenía que estar y si veía que Sakura-chan se desviaba del camino dejaba de decirle cosas bonitas y la hundía en un mar de desesperación.

-Sakura, hija, has engordado.

-Sakura, si sigues así no podrás actuar.

-Sakura, estás empezando a perder tu figura

-Sakura, ¿ves a mamá? Tienes que ser como ella.

-Sakura, deja de comer esas cosas, te están haciendo daño.

Sakura-chan me lo contaba entre lágrimas cada vez que nos veíamos en clase. Yo la consolaba como podía y la abrazaba con delicadeza, con miedo a romper su frágil cuerpo, pero no podía ayudarla más que eso. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarla un niño sin padres? Se suponía que ella era mi guía, mi mejor amiga, ella era la que tenía que protegerme. No al revés.

Sakura-chan comenzó a desdibujarse y yo tan solo podía mirar cómo lo hacía.

.

La mamá de Sakura-chan murió poco después de que Sakura-chan actuara. Según lo que me dijo Sakura-chan el corazón de su madre no había podido aguantar más la presión de cargar con un cuerpo que hacía mucho que había dejado de existir.

Sakura-chan no derramó ni una lágrima pero aquella noche me la encontré en el parque de detrás de su casa, con las zapatillas de ballet en su mano, echas trizas, y sus ojos descoloridos fijos en el horizonte mientras una cansada sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Intenté acercarme a ella, pero no pude hacerlo. Me daba miedo. ¿Y si me acercaba y Sakura-chan acababa por romperse del todo? Lo que hice fui cuidarla, desde las sombras y pensé que a partir de ahora Sakura-chan volvería a ser la de siempre. La que se reía con mis tonterías, la que lloraba cada vez que veía una película ñoña.

Estaba equivocado.

.

Nos mantuvo engañados durante mucho tiempo.

.

Me llamo Sakura-chan y estoy enferma.

Mi mejor amigo duerme a los pies de mi cama por miedo a que un día no abra los ojos.

Su novia nos vigila a ambos con miedo a que ninguno de los dos abra los ojos.

Y mi sombra desdibujada en el espejo me dice, día a día, lo mismo:

-Das asco.

.

Sakura-chan ha vuelto a intentar cortarse las venas. Ya es la tercera vez en lo que va de semana y los médicos no saben qué hacer. Dicen que se niega a seguir el tratamiento y que cada vez que le ponen la vía ella se la arranca sin pestañear si quiera por el dolor. Ellos me preguntan que si siempre ha sido así y yo les contesto que no lo sé.

-Ella no es la Sakura-chan que yo quería-digo, en voz baja, y la suave mano de Hinata me reconforta, pero solo un poco, porque si ella supiera que yo tengo la culpa de que esté en esa cama de hospital estoy seguro de que se alejaría de mí, con los ojos velados por el horror. Entonces Sakura-chan reiría a carcajada limpia, me miraría y me diría.

-Naruto, ¿crees que soy lo suficientemente bonita?

Y yo no sabría qué contestar a esa pregunta, porque nunca he sabido hacerlo. Y eso es lo que ha provocado que Sakura-chan esté así.

.

-Ne, Naruto, ¿crees que soy lo suficientemente bonita?- Sakura-chan tenía quince años la primera vez que me preguntó eso. Su madre había muerto hacía tres y ella vivía con una tía lejana suya, aficionada al sake y a las apuestas, que no parecía hacerla mucho caso.

-Sakura-chan eres muy bonita-pero mis ojos no la miraban cuando contesté, sino que seguían la estela del cabello de Hinata. Creo que Sakura-chan se dio cuenta de ello, porque apartó el plato de comida que tenía delante y suspiró por lo bajo, antes de sonreírme.

-Algún día seré lo suficientemente bonita, ya verás, Naruto.-yo tan solo asentí, sin comprender lo que aquella promesa iba a conllevar.

No volví a ver a Sakura-chan hasta un año después, pero estaba acostumbrado a eso. A veces ella y su tía tenían que irse a otro lugar para que su tía no tuviera que pagar sus deudas.

Me la encontré en frente de mi casa y aunque llevaba el pelo más corto y parecía perderse dentro de la ropa seguía siendo la misma Sakura-chan de siempre.

-Ne, Naruto, ¿soy ya lo suficientemente bonita?

-Sakura-chan, siempre has sido bonita-Sakura-chan me miró durante unos segundos y luego sonrió, casi con tristeza.

-No vuelvas a mentirme.

Tardé dos años en volver a verla. Se fue sin despedirse y ni siquiera su tía sabía dónde estaba. Cuando volvió era la sombra de lo que un día fue. Sus ojos, descoloridos, no sabían mirarse y me enteré de que en la casa de Sakura-chan ya no había espejos. Y en el cuerpo de Sakura-chan ya no había nada.

Estaba seguro de que si la tocaba con la punta de los dedos ella se rompería en mil pedazos.

.

Me llamo Sakura Haruno y he estado enamorada de mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón. Pero nunca he sido lo suficientemente buena para él, ni lo suficientemente bonita. He sido un estorbo, una molestia. Por eso hice caso a mamá y cada día me recordaba sus palabras:

-Sakura, cariño, si sigues comiendo nadie te querrá.

Por eso me estoy muriendo.

.

Ingresé a Sakura-chan por primera vez cuando tenía diecinueve años. Me la encontré en su casa, tirada en el suelo, tiritando y blanca como el papel. Su cuerpo era ligero como una pluma cuando la cogí para llevarla al hospital. Su respiración era tan débil como la de un pajarillo.

Recuerdo que tenía muchísimo miedo que de Sakura-chan se muriese en mis brazos y sus palabras, apenas un suave quejido en mi oído, tan solo aumentaban mi miedo.

-¿Ya soy lo suficientemente bonita, Naruto?

Estuvo ingresada tres meses. Recuperó cinco kilos y la mandaron hacer una dieta estricta con la que tendría que engordar cada semana, al menos, un kilo. Si no lo hacía, dijeron, tendría que ser ingresada de nuevo y esta vez durante mucho más tiempo. Sakura-chan se comprometió a seguir la dieta. Me prometió que comería y yo la creí.

Al mes tuvo que ser ingresada otra vez. No solo no había engordado los cuatro kilos, sino que había perdido seis.

Sakura-chan cada vez era menos Sakura-chan.

.

Me llamo Sakura y no tengo miedo a la muerte. Naruto, que sostiene mi mano con fuerza cuando el médico viene a hablar conmigo, sí que la teme y por eso me mira con ansiedad tras oír el diagnóstico. O como o moriré en menos de un mes.

Yo sonrió mientras acarició la mejilla de Naruto. Hinata nos mira desde el fondo de la habitación, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Soy ya lo suficientemente bonita, Naruto?

Y él rompe a llorar.

.

Sakura-chan se va a morir. Y no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo. Tan solo puedo ver cómo se apaga, día a día, tendida en esa cama de hospital. Una y otra vez intento convencerla de que tiene que vivir, de que tiene que salir adelante. Pero ella tan solo me mira antes de negar con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te haces esto, Sakura-chan…?-le pregunto una noche en la que estamos solos. Hinata se ha ido a casa a descansar y los médicos no pasaran hasta dentro de unas horas. Yo ni siquiera espero una respuesta por su parte así que, cuando clava sus ojos en mí un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

-Porque no soy lo suficientemente bonita. Ni lo suficientemente buena. Ella me lo dice todos los días, ¿sabes? Y estoy cansada. Ya no quiero escucharla más, quiero que me deje en paz. ¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz?- me pregunta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Claro que eres bonita, Sakura-chan!-exclamo mientras aprieto su mano con fuerza. Sus ojos buscan los míos una vez más y su triste sonrisa hace que mi corazón deje de latir por unos segundos.

-Pero no para ti.

.

Naruto,

lo siento.

.

Sakura-chan está muerta.

Su corazón no ha aguantado más.

Pero yo sé que es mentira.

Ella misma ha acabado con todo.

Y todo es por mi culpa.

Porque no fui…

Lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

**.**

**the end.**


End file.
